model_hogwarts2fandomcom-20200214-history
Diagon Alley Catalogue
Diagon Alley is the wizarding shopping center available for Hogwarts students to visit during the summer. This page contains the list of items that can be bought in Diagon Alley, as well as their prices and descriptions. The prices are mostly listed in Sickles, although some are in Knuts or Galleons. For your convenience, here is a conversion chart between the three units, where each row contains equivalent values. Flourish and Blotts * The Unknown Universe — 1 Sickle * Magical Drafts and Potions — 2 Sickles * The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection — 1 Sickle * A History of Magic — 2 Sickles * The Standard Book of Spells, Grade One — 1 Sickle * Magical Theory — 2 Sickles * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them — 2 Sickles * Travels with Trolls — 5 Sickles * Voyages with Vampires — 5 Sickles * Wanderings with Werewolves — 5 Sickles * Year with the Yeti — 5 Sickles * Easy Spells to Fool Muggles — 3 Sickles * The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore — 4 Sickles * Curses and Counter-Curses — 2 Sickles * Path To Success: the Basics — 1 Sickle Eeylops Owl Emporium There are many owls in the shop for sale. * Barn Owl — 10 Sickles * Brown Owl — 10 Sickles * Screech Owl — 15 Sickles * Snowy Owl — 15 Sickles * Horned Owl — 15 Sickles * Tawny Owl — 10 Sickles * Barred Owl — 11 Sickles * Scops Owl — 11 Sickles * Premium Owl Treats — 3 Sickles There is also a post service, for those so inclined. * Letter — 3 Sickles * Howler — 6 Sickles * Love Letter — 10 Sickles Fortescue's Ice Cream Prices * Cone ** One scoop — 5 Sickles ** Two scoops — 10 Sickles *Bowl/Cup ** One scoop — 6 Sickles ** Two scoops — 11 Sickles For an additional scoop — 4 Sickles *Sundae — 8 Sickles *Parfait — 12 Sickles *Sorbet — 10 Sickles *Extras — 15 Knuts (see list at bottom) Flavours Ice Creams * Butterbeer * Pumpkin Juice * Maple Syrup * Boom Berry Blast * Turkish Delight - Same muggle flavour, but with an Exhilaro charm! * Chocolate Pond - Large scoops with frogs occasionally forming in them * Flitterbloom Fandango - It'll have a bunch of little crispy chocolate "roots" coming out of it! * Goblinberry Gelato * Runespoor Roulette! - It's a mix of three different flavours, all swirled together, so y'don't know what you're gonna get in each bite! * Alldae - A sundae that makes everything you drink for the next day taste like a delicious sundae * Mint chocolate chip cricket crunch - it is what it is * The Pareidolia Lovage - Or just lovage flavor, if you're lame. Tates really sweet, but it actually confuses the eater, causing them to see things that aren't really there! Prank your friends! * Caramel cobweb - Vanilla ice-cream with caramel spiderwebs and bewitched chocolate spiders * Droobles best bubblegum - Bubblegum flavoured with chunks of bubble gum, allowing you to blow the best bubbles, of course * Frozen Falls - Two scoops of vanilla ice cream shaped around an animated chocolate waterfall * Honeywater Heart - A sundae that pulses like a heart, causing little streams of honeywater to leak out! * Moondew - A mix of cookies 'n cream and blue moon ice cream, that shines like moonlight! * Sherbet lemon - Dumbledore's favourite * Chocolate pepper-imp - Chocolate ice-cream with pepper imps makes you smoke at the ears and nose * The Dragon's Hoard - It's got like a chocolate outside, with some sort of yellow icecream or crunchy crispy stuff on the inside * Bloody Good Vanilla - Vanilla with blood swirls for vampires * The Full Moon - Peanut butter ice-cream with chunks of dog biscuits - for werewolves * Metamorph's Masquerade! - This magical ice cream's main ingredient is fluxweed, which causes it to constantly shift between a series of innunmerous other flavors! * Demiguise Delight - It doesn't turn you invisible, it turns your fur (hair) invisible! * Ice Scream - Vanilla ghost with chocolate chip eyes that has a 50% chance of fading out when you go for a scoop! * Starlight Soirée - It's got some bits of bottled starlight thrown in there, causing it to send out little starlight fireworks! * Fireseed Flambé - The spiciest ice cream in the wizarding world, it's known to sometimes literally set your tongue on fire! Fortescues’ Ice Cream Parlour is not responsible for any accidents that happen after our ice cream is ingested, although we highly recommend only half-giants, or those with a stronger endurance, consume this product. * Banana (soft serve) * Orange Marmalade (soft serve) * Toffee Apple (soft serve) * Pistachio (soft serve) * Butterbeer (soft serve) * Earl Grey & Lavender (hard pack) * Chocolate Chili (hard pack) * Clotted Cream (hard pack) * Apple Crumble (hard pack) * Sticky Toffee Pudding (hard pack) * Strawberry and Peanut-Butte'''r (hard pack) Milkshakes * '''Shamrock Shake - A leprechaun themed milkshake that has rainbow froth * Croakoa cascade - It's a shake that has little bubbles pop up every so often, and when they pop, they make a frog croak sound! * Thunderbird’s Storm - Constantly spins like whirlpool, making little thunder sounds cracks of flavoured lightning that sometimes jump out and give the drinker a very mild tingle of electricity. Extras (Toppings, syrups, and fruit) * Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Sprinkles * Jelly slugs * Fizzing whizbees * Sugar mice * Liquorice wands * Exploding bonbons * Sugared butterfly wings * Nuts * Marshmallows * Rice crisps * Bits of candy * Chocolate chips * Slices of oranges * Bananas * Berries * Slices of lemons * Caramel syrup * Strawberry syrup * Chocolate syrup Madam Malkins' Robes Madame Malkin has written out her prices on the board, you can only find the finest of clothes here. * Chameleon skin gloves — 10 Sickles * Charmed leather gloves — 10 Sickles * Dragon hide gloves — 7 Sickles * Work robes — 10 Sickles * Pointed Hat — 5 Sickles * Winter Cloak — 5 Sickles * Self-ironing robes — 15 Sickles * Self-repairing robes — 15 Sickles * Pack of name tags — 1 Sickle The Leaky Cauldron The bartender is a pleasant fellow and is more than happy to inform you of what's on the menu. * Butterbeer — 2 Knuts * Hot chocolate — 2 Knuts * Exploding lemonade — 2 Knuts * Soup — 3 Knuts * Pickled eel — 1 Sickle * Roast Hog — 1 Sickle * Steak and Kidney Pie — 2 Sickles * Game pie — 2 Sickles Magical Menagerie All sorts of animals are here, with their prices besides them. * Common Toad — 5 Sickles * Crested Toad — 9 Sickles * Harlequin Toad — 9 Sickles * Western Green Toad — 9 Sickles * Natterjack Toad — 5 Sickles * Black Cat — 9 Sickles * Ginger Cat — 9 Sickles * Siamese Cat — 11 Sickles * White Cat — 9 Sickles * Tabby Cat — 9 Sickles * House Mouse — 7 Sickles * Field Mouse — 7 Sickles * Dormouse — 7 Sickles If you can't see an animal, inquire to the shop keeper, they might simply be upstairs resting! Potage Cauldron Shop There is a sign in the front of the shop with prices. * Pewter Cauldron, Size 2 — 15 Sickles * Brass Cauldron, Size 2 — 21 Sickles * Copper Cauldron, Size 2 — 25 Sickles Quality Quidditch Supplies Scribbulus Writing Supply * Standard Quill — 5 Sickles * Peacock Quill — 7 Sickles * Anti-Cheating Quill — 20 Sickles * Quick-Quotes Quill — 45 Sickles * Sugar Quills — 5 Sickles * Self-Spelling Quills — 10 Sickles * Parchment 50 inch — 1 Sickle * Ink — 2 Sickles Slug and Jiggers There is a long catalog in the Apothecary, take your time: Ingredients * Standard Ingredients Kit — 10 Sickles * Bat spleens — 1 Sickle * Bat wings — 5 Sickles * Bezoar — 10 Sickles * Black beetle eyes — 1 Sickle * Castor oil — 4 Sickles * Dragon blood — 12 Sickles * Dragon livers — 3 Sickles * Dragonfly thoraxes — 2 Sickles * Dried Billywig stings — 7 Sickles * Eel eyes — 1 Sickle * Flobberworm Mucus — 1 Sickle * Honey — 4 Sickles * Horklump juice — 3 Sickles * Horned slugs — 1 Sickle * Infusion of Wormwood — 1 Sickle * Jobberknoll feather — 5 Sickles * Knotgrass — 5 Sickles * Lacewing flies — 2 Sickles * Leaping Toadstool — 3 Sickles * Leeches — 6 Sickles * Lethe River Water — 4 Sickles * Mistletoe berries — 1 Sickle * Peppermint — 3 Sickles * Poppy heads — 2 Sickles * Porcupine quills — 2 Sickles * Puffer-fish eyes — 5 Sickles * Root of aconite — 1 Sickle * Rose oil — 8 Sickles * Rose thorns — 3 Sickles * Salamander blood — 2 Sickles * Shrivelfigs — 3 Sickles * Snake fangs — 2 Sickles * Spine of lionfish — 2 Sickles * Sprig of Lavender — 1 Sickle * Unicorn tail hair — 170 Sickles * Unicorn horn — 210 Sickles * Valerian sprigs — 1 Sickle * Wolfsbane — 1 Sickle Equipment * Brass Scales — 3 Sickles * Brass Telescope — 5 Sickles * Crystal Phials — 7 Sickles * Moon Chart — 5 Sickles * Silver Scales — 7 Sickles * Glass Phials — 5 Sickles * Star Chart — 6 Sickles * Globe of the Moon — 13 Sickles * Lunascopes — 6 Sickles * Remembrall — 14 Sickles Twilfitt and Tattings The prices are on the board: * Chameleon skin gloves — 3 Sickles * Cloth gardening gloves — 3 Sickles * Dragon hide gloves — 5 Sickles * Work robes — 8 Sickles * Pointed Hat — 3 Sickles * Winter Cloak — 4 Sickles * Embroidered Cloaks — 15 Sickles * Dress Robes — 20 Sickles * Pack of name tags — 1 Sickle Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes * Wart Remover — 5 Sickles * Love is Blind Eye Serum — 5 Sickles * Ten-second Pimple Vanisher — 10 Sickles * Calamity Lotion — 5 Sickles * Cruch Blush — 5 Sickles * Everlasting Eyelashes — 7 Sickles * Basic Blaze Box (a basic selection of Weasleys’ Wild-Fire Whiz-Bangs, the twins’ wizarding fireworks) — 50 Sickles * Canary Creams — 12 Sickles a piece * Decoy Detonators — 20 Sickles * Deflagration Deluxe (a deluxe selection of Weasleys’ Wild-Fire Whiz-Bangs) — 100 Sickles * Edible Dark Marks — 12 Sickles a piece * Extendable Ears — 50 Sickles * Fainting Fancy — 12 Sickles a piece * Fever Fudge — 12 Sickles a piece * Headless Hats — 55 Sickles * Shield Hats (sold out*) — 50 Sickles * Instant Darkness Powder (one in stock**) — 100 Sickles * Instant Love Potions (duration of five minutes) (one in stock**) — 70 Sickles * Muggle magic tricks — 10 Sickles * Nosebleed Nougat — 12 Sickles a piece * Patented Daydream Charms — 15 Sickles * Portable Swamp (one in stock**) — 100 Sickles * Puking Pastilles — 12 Sickles a piece * Punching telescope — 20 Sickles * Pygmy Puffs (sold out*) — 25 Sickles * Smart answer Quills — 20 Sickles * Skiving Snackbox — 20 Sickles a piece * Ton-Tongue Toffees — 12 Sickles a piece * Fake Wands — 30 Sickles * Wildfire Whiz-Bangs — 50 Sickles a firework * EaZy Insta-Walls — 60 Sickles * Items that say sold out exist in the store, but your character cannot buy them. ** Items that say one in stock can only be purchased once per term, per character. Wand and Hearth Drinks * Firewhiskey — 10 Sickles * Gillywater Cocktail — 12 Sickles * Butterbeer — 5 Sickles * Beer — 3 Sickles * Expensive red or white wine — 10 Sickles * Muggle Liquor — 10 Sickles * A Joyous Occasion - Instills happiness to the drinker for an hour — 1 Galleon * A Sad Occasion - Causes the drinker to break out in tears — 1 Galleon * A Laughing Occasion - Causes the drinker to laugh hysterically — 1 Galleon * An Energized Occasion - Causes the drinker to burst with energy — 1 Galleon * A Risky Occasion - Drinking it will either cause the drinker to vomit, or experience gratitude and joy, a quarter of the time you vomit, three quarters of the time you experience joy, what will it be for you? Try your luck! — 1 Galleon Bar Snacks * Apple Apple Roulette - Half the time it's a normal tasty apple, the other half an acidic apple apple! — 20 Sickles * Cheddars — 15 Sickles * Fortune-telling cookies — 1 Galleon * Upside Down Rice — Rice that floats. People like making eloquent, elaborate rice sculptures using it. — 2-5 Galleons depending on the sculpture’s difficulty. Elaborate sculptures must be reserved with a weeks notice and could cost as much as 20 Galleons. The Tasting Menu 15 Galleons # Course 1: Ovalgoose Jam on an assortment of freshly baked breads. # Course 2: Stir fried chinese chomping cabbage # Course 3: Charred Devil’s snare salad. # Course 4: Talking Spicy meat, with fried billywig. # Course 5: Thestral steaks. # Course 6: Bernie Bott’s every flavor Panna Cotta. Each layer is a different flavor! The Menu Starters Entrees Dessert Category:IC Articles